


Wishfully Wanting

by AwooluBlu



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwooluBlu/pseuds/AwooluBlu
Summary: I got inspired to write a one shot for my fave paladins ship, so enjoy!
Relationships: maeve/evie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wishfully Wanting

Soft breaths kissed the cool and quiet atmosphere in the dark room as some occasional tosses and turns could be heard within the light coverings of the bed. Maeve, like any other night, was having quite an eventful dream; usually she would dream about chasing down her enemies and mercilessly annihilating them, or she would dream about all the riches she earned by just laying around all day. However, tonight’s dream was a different kind of adventure, an adventure she never thought would be possible for her to mentally cinematize.

Her soft breathing slowly grew into quiet moans and her occasional movements became more frequent as the night progressed. The young, half tigron, clawed the bed growling lowly through gritted teeth, her breathing was shallow and fresh sweat decorated her face as her body heat steadily rose with every minute that past.

“Nnh! S-st-op… grrr...Ev-!” Before the young female could finish her poorly sensible sentence, she jolted out of her sleep sitting up in her extra warm bed. Her glowing, slightly dilated, crystal-blue eyes darted around the room panting and gripping tightly onto her bed sheets.

After 10 solid seconds of visually confirming her surroundings, she sighed deeply as she ran a hand through her messy pink hair. _What ze ell? I’m so sweaty and hot, and…_ Maeve quickly shook her head, trying not to focus on _that_ feeling. The half tigron wiped her drenched face using her hand, she had managed to regulate her breathing after a minute.

 _It was just- A dream…_ She thought feeling flushed as she mentally recalled a few parts. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by her bedroom door creaking open; she glared at the opened door staying silent as she reached for a dagger that she kept under her pillow. For a moment the door stayed open with a bright yellow light dancing weakly into the room, until a dark figure suddenly appeared in the doorway. Maeve froze, she could clearly tell by the outline of the person that it wasn't Sha lin; she gripped her dagger tightly as she kept her gaze affixed on the individual walking towards her. The noisy door closed on its own as soon as the figure walked in, allowing the room to return to it's dark and calm state.

"Oh calm down, it's just me." The figure spoke in a causal tone, the voice was all too familiar to the young female thus softening her scowl.

"E-Evie...?" Maeve softly spoke, loosening her grip on her weapon.

"Well duh, who else?" As the winter witch got closer to Maeve the moonlight that dimly lit the room, gently highlighted half of her facial features and body.

A wave of relief washed over the half tigron when she saw it was indeed her lover, however she couldn’t help wondering, “Why are you here kitten?”

“You called me here, remember?” Evie sat on the edge of the bed facing her lover, she smiled staring at the confused female.

“I-I did?” Maeve muttered to herself, narrowing her eyes. She took a good look at Evie realizing the witch was clad in her usual outfit without her black winter jacket.

“You told me that you wanted me to spend the night with you silly,” Evie reached out her hand stroking her lover’s face,”wow, you’re really sweaty and warm too. Are you coming down with a fever?”

Maeve leaned into the touch as she purred, enjoying Evie's soothing voice in the quiet room. “I don’t zink so- I don’t know, maybe I am... “ She trailed off looking down at the bed covers, she wasn’t sure what to say to Evie due to her fear of being laughed at.

Both girls went quiet for a brief moment until small giggles were heard, which caught Maeve's attention. She glanced up at her cheerful mate, curiosity dancing in her feline eyes.

"What are you gi -", her question got halted by Evie’s finger softly placed on her lips, effectively muting her.

"Maybe you are coming down with a fever. Or maybe," the witch leaned in close to the thief's ear, "you had a very exciting dream, hm?" Maeve shuddered when she felt her lover's warm breath against her ear; she stayed quiet as the heat from within her body grew once again. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Evie whispered, her tone was a lot more suggestive than before.

The young witch used her index finger to gently trace Maeve’s jawline, stopping right under her chin as the low purr amplified from the thief. A smirk creeped upon Evie’s lips, she tilted Maeve’s head upward planting a line of kisses from Maeve’s jaw, down her neck and to her left shoulder. Maeve sighed, enjoying the witch’s assault on her neck and shoulder, though she found it strange that she didn’t try to protest in any way; her body relaxed more and more for each kiss she received in those areas.

Evie's smirk grew, her lover’s bodily reactions encouraged her to continue; the witch pulled back taking a good look at her lover before crawling onto her, pushing her down onto the bed with her body weight. She smiled down at Maeve who was completely lost for words, straddling her so that she’d stay in place. The witch’s eyes gleamed with mirth and mischief.

“Well you’re awfully quiet tonight, wasn’t this what your dream was about?” The half tigron was still silent, it was almost as if a spell was casted on her making her unable to speak. “No matter, your body speaks for you, so you don’t need to say a word.”

Evie removed the bands from her twintails letting her hair flow loosely on her back and shoulders. Maeve blushed intensely, seeing her lover’s hair down was one of her big weaknesses; usually she would instinctively react, but for some strange reason she couldn’t move to do anything. _Why can’t I move or talk?! I was able to before she came in. Did she do somezing to me? Is zis some sort of body control magic? What’s going on?!_ The half tigron mentally panicked as her mind raced with unanswered questions.

The young witch giggled once again as she snaked her left hand under Maeve's grey tank top, slowly brushing her fingertips over the contours of Maeve’s abs. The thief gasped in response to the sudden touch since it was one of her sensitive spots. Evie ceased her light touches on her lover’s stomach and began gently rubbing it, earning herself the loudest purr she had ever heard. It wasn’t long before the loud purrs melted into moans as she began applying pressure; she leaned down to the half tigron, kissing her from her right cheek to her neck nipping it a few times.

Maeve closed her eyes, digging her nails into the bed, she tried suppressing her moans but the more she tried the more Evie rubbed and bit at her. _I- want to move! B-but it feels- so good! I don’t- want her to stop…_ The heat within was nearing its maximum level causing the thief to sweat more than before.

“Looks like you’re having fun, huh kitty cat? How about we take this up a notch?” Evie whispered as she kissed Maeve's collarbone.

She sat up smiling seductively at her lover, Maeve opened her eyes curious as to what the witch would do next. She watched as the witch slowly pulled her own shirt off, biting her lower lip as she dropped the piece of clothing on the floor. Locking eyes with her lover's, the witch rolled up the thief's top, stopping under her bosom and revealing her midsection. Evie paused for a moment to admire Maeve's abs in the soft moonlight; it was one of the many attributes she loved about Maeve.

She slid back a little, repositioning herself for what she was about to do. She flashed a mischievous grin at Maeve before lowering her head to her stomach. The half tigron arched a brow, a bit confused until she felt a pair of lips on her torso, stamping kisses and nipping a few areas. Maeve moaned, baring her fangs a little as her breathing became shallow like before.

"Mm- hah... Ngh… E-Evie…" She managed to finally speak between heated breathes.

"Mm? What was that? You want me to…?" Evie asked with a playful tone in her voice.

"I-I… I wa-nt…" _I want to move again! Why is it so hard for me to say zat?_

"You want me...to go lower?"

"N-n- HAH!" The thief yelped after feeling something warm and wet on her torso.

The witch ran her tongue along her lover's stomach tasting some of the sweat that settled there. She stopped before she spoke again, "As you wish kitty cat."

 _Sh**! zat's not what I wanted to say! I guess It can't be helped zen. At least I'll enjoy it, now zat I zink about it, why am I fighting zis even? I should be relaxing._ Maeve closed her eyes once again, no longer trying to protest against the situation. She sighed contentedly as she felt her lover slowly kissing her way down her torso. The half tigron smiled, maybe this was what she needed; a way to relieve herself of the everyday stress on the battlefield, and what better way to do so than with your soulmate?

Unfortunately for her the greatest moment she had anticipated, was ruined by loud knocking and a low voice. Maeve almost immediately opened her eyes looking over to her dagger that was oddly making the knocking sound. She froze wearing a terrified look on her face as she watched the dagger stand up on its own and started shaking for each time it made the sound. The voice from before was heard again but it was louder.

"Aeve… Maeve… MAEVE!" Said the voice as it was coming from Evie's direction, the thief turned her attention to her lover only to see the face of her dorm mate, Sha Lin, on the witch's body!

"AH!" Screaming in horror, the half tigron fell off her bed and landed face down on the ground.

She groaned opening her eyes to see a bright sun lit room with no Evie in sight. Was that all a dream? No, it couldn't be! It felt so real, and yet it was only a dream. The young female couldn't believe any of it, she got up looking at her hands and body. There were no red marks anywhere on her and her dagger was still under the pillow, completely untouched.

She sighed disappointingly looking at the messy covers on her bed. She felt stupid and somewhat in heat, but her lover was nowhere nearby to help her. There was a knock at her bedroom door, the same one she heard before waking up. The thief furrowed her brows and growled, glaring at the door as she walked over to it.

"Maeve! It's breakfast time! I made your favorite!" Sha lin chimed waiting for a response until the door jerked open.

Standing behind it was a pink haired knife wielder holding a dagger tightly in her fist. Her eyes were filled with murderous intent towards the desert prince. Sha lin trembled at the sight of the angry feline, he can almost feel the fire of death that burned in her crystal-blue eyes.

"Uh Maeve why are you mad? D-did I do s-something wrong? C-can you put the dagger down please? I- Gah!" Sha lin dodged a swift swing of his friend's blade, and began running as fast as he could.

Tiberius was about to leave when he saw his adopted daughter chasing her friend towards the door, he opened it allowing the two to run straight out without stopping. The Male tigron sighed and shook his head, "Hah, good luck running for 5 hours sandy boy. If you're going to get ze brat mad you better have very good legs. Hahahah!"

The end uwu


End file.
